


What’s Michael?

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Actors, Adventure, Anime, Babysitting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cats, Comedy, Dating, F/M, Fame, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Interracial Relationship, Japanese Culture, M/M, Multi, Pancakes, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shopping, Slash, Slice of Life, Television Watching, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A flea market offers nice moments for Motomiya Daisuke and Michael Barton. [Post-Digimon Adventure 02, pre-Digimon Adventure tri.]
Relationships: Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Wallace | Willis, Michael/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya & Motomiya Jun, Wallace | Willis/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 5





	What’s Michael?

What’s Michael?

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure 02_ and prior to _Digimon Adventure tri._ Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Michael.

Summary:

A flea market offers nice moments for Motomiya Daisuke and Michael Barton.

* * *

“Three for 500 yen.”

“500 yen? What a bargain! I’ll take these, sir!”

Michael dropped in wearing ludicrously outdated hippie gear. Stuff right at home in Mimi’s closet.

“What did you buy? Bootlegs of my dad’s old movies? Trust me, we’ve got a mountain of _All About Stephen_ in the garage from that time Papa’s co-star was nominated for a Razzie, and he offered to hold them for her to give everybody in attendance a copy.”

Daisuke loved checking out flea markets to stoke his curiosity. Michael loved going with him because he could mingle amidst the crowd and feel like a regular, non-famous person.

“ _What’s Michael?_ ”

“Hmm?”

“ _What’s Michael?_ ”

“Run that by me one more time.”

“The title of the VCDs I bought! It’s _What’s Michael?_ ”

“Ohhhh! Different Michael!” The blond realized. “I haven’t seen them. Are they good?”

“Jun put the show on when our parents left her in charge. Being bossed around by my stupid sister was stupid, but it wasn’t bad television.”

His celebrity boyfriend turned over the front and back covers. “Michael’s a cat?”

“Yup! Based on a manga about an American tabby cat and the hijinks he gets up to!”

“Lend me an episode?”

“Man, your dad’s movies must’ve spoiled me! I thought you’d invite me to your place so we can both watch! Don’t Americans jump on any chance to score?”

“We can’t all be Wallace.”

“Hahaha, _burn_!”

V-mon and Betamon waved from a pancake stall, making some shoppers anxious.

“Daisuke! They have okonomiyaki! Bring money, quick!”


End file.
